


Sensibilities

by katikat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Stiles is great at sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensibilities

"Stiles is great at sex," Malia stated, then tore off a chunk of meat from her fried chicken leg with her teeth. She didn't get people who picked at it daintily with a fork and knife when it was so much easier to just grab it and gnaw at it. Humans and their _sensibilities_.   
  
Silence settled over their table, both girls, Lydia and Kira, choking on their food. In the end, Lydia cleared her throat delicately and said: "Stiles? _Our_ Stiles?"  
  
"Yeah," Malia confirmed, dropping the bone onto her plate and licking her fingers.   
  
"Stiles. _Stilinski_?" Lydia asked again, her eyes rounder than usual.   
  
Now Malia frowned. Did she missed something again? She thought it was okay to talk about sex at lunch since both girls had been discussing their bedroom adventures at length the past week or so. "Yeah, Stiles Stilinski. Pale. Moles. Eyelashes."   
  
When it became obvious that Lydia was too stunned to continue, Kira spoke up uncertainly: "You and _Stiles_?"   
  
Were they deaf or something? " _Yeah_ , me and Stiles. Sex. Bedroom." Then she thought about it. "And pretty much everywhere else. He's particular to couches."   
  
Lydia choked again. Malia furrowed her eyebrows. That girl obviously had some issues. Most humans did. Like the psychiatrist who tried to "help" but mostly sounded condescending. When she tried to give Malia _The Talk_ \- obviously something everybody got from their parents or teachers and it deserved the _capital letters_ \- that woman kept blushing as if she had never seen deers coupling in the woods. Well... maybe she didn't. Humans were weird   
  
"Since when?" Lydia's voice jumped an octave and cracked at the end.   
  
"Since Eichen House," Malia admitted freely. "The couch there was rather bumpy - there was this spring digging into my back like crazy - but we made do." Boy, did they made do.   
  
Lydia looked at her. "In an asylum? That's not very... romantic."   
  
Malia snorted and shrugged. "That depends. He made me feel special. Good. Really good." She sighed. The memory made her want to cross her legs and savor the ache deep inside her.   
  
"Without protection?" Lydia sounded scandalized.   
  
Malia looked her straight in the eyes. "He has a very talented tongue. And fingers. Those fingers are magic."   
  
Kira choked again and started coughing harshly. Lydia thumped her on the back, looking rather ruffled. Malia didn't really get why. From what she heard, Lydia seemed rather experienced at sex. Why was this upsetting her so much?   
  
"We do use protection now, of course. I asked for this thing that they stick under your skin, see?" She pulled up the sleeve of her t-shirt to show them. "I bet I would forget to take pills and I don't like rubber. It tastes and smells funny." She shrugged again.  
  
The girls were staring at her. Why were they staring at her?   
  
Kira must have realized they were being rude because she cleared her throat again and said: "Sorry. I guess... we just can't imagine _Stiles_..."  
  
Lydia interrupted her sharply, "Stiles has never had a girlfriend."   
  
Malia nodded. "Yeah, he told me. Can't imagine why, though? He's amazing in bed. He's up to anything. Literally." She grinned wickedly. "I love giving him hickeys. Mine are gone almost instantly, but his keep for days. And he just loves it when I hold him down and..."  
  
Lydia stood up abruptly, her chair screeching so loudly that the whole cafeteria looked her way. "Well, look at the time!" she said too loudly, her cheeks flushed slightly. "I think we have biology next, don't we, Kira?"  
  
Malia waved her hand. "Then go. I don't have any classes till three, PE with the coach. The whole process of 'easing me' into it is rather boring. Mostly counseling and cramming."   
  
"See you then," Lydia said, still sounding slightly off, and walked away. Kira smiled apologetically at Malia and scrambled after her.   
  
Malia shook her head. Weirdos. Then she went searching for apple pie. Or maybe pecan. Or both.

The End


End file.
